<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a better alternative by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919550">a better alternative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a promising vacation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Public Sex, Top Quentin Coldwater, encanto oculto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's plans for their last day of Encanto Oculto get derailed, but Quentin is happy to go with the flow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a promising vacation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a better alternative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Comfortween Day 9: Trouble in Paradise (jellyfish sting). This is my first fill that continues from a previous fill! There will be a few more of those coming up, in different story lines. This can probably be read as a standalone.</p><p>Thanks Rubi &amp; Hoko for reading it over! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he and Eliot get their act together, what follows is by far the sexiest week of Quentin's <em>life</em>. He drinks and fucks and takes things that he doesn't even know the name of, but only if they come from Eliot. He's not <em>that</em> trusting, and Eliot has the experience here.</p><p>On their third day, while they're lounging by the pool with mai tais, Eliot floats the idea of a threesome. He points out the same brunette girl from the first day that he insists is into him. Quentin knows who he's talking about without looking, but he doesn't want to fuck a stranger. He came here to be with Eliot, if he could pull it off, and if it crashed and burned he'd always figured he could portal back to Brakebills. "Do <em>you</em> wanna fuck her?" Quentin challenges, moving into Eliot's lap and grinding his ass down.</p><p>Eliot gasps happily, reaching out to steady his hips. "Not me, no. But I could fuck you while you fuck her." It sounds hot in theory, but Quentin's just never been into random hookups. He's glad he didn't admit to that before they came here, though, because that seems to be what Encanto Oculto is all about.</p><p>"Or you could just fuck me here, where she and everyone else can see," Quentin suggests, the alcohol making him bold. Eliot doesn't need much convincing after that, and Quentin gets to ride him right there on the lounge chair in the middle of everyone. They're not even close to the only ones hooking up in plain sight, but it invigorates Quentin, and he keeps finding excuses for them to do it again.</p><p>Day seven hits, their last full day, and Quentin is dreading going back home. He doesn't know what will happen when they have to return to their normal lives, to classes and studying and the general monotony of things. Eliot's been putting off his thesis project, Quentin knows, so even if he wants to continue hooking up, it probably won't happen that often.</p><p>Eliot wants to go swimming in the ocean, which is how they eventually wind up on a raft, Eliot's long legs draped over the sides while Quentin perches at the end and sucks him off. He's really getting into it, starting to get turned on himself despite the effort of having to keep himself very still for staying afloat reasons, when Eliot suddenly screams in a decidedly unsexy way.</p><p>Quentin pulls off in alarm as Eliot jerks on the raft, and the next thing Quentin knows, he's sliding off into the water. He splutters to the surface; luckily, they weren't far from shore.</p><p>"Fuck, are you okay?" Eliot asks, his voice anguished. He's clutching at his foot. "Fuck, <em>fuck</em>."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Quentin asks, pushing his hair out of his face.</p><p>"Jellyfish sting, I think. <em>Fuuuck</em>, it hurts."</p><p>"Come on, I know where first aid is." Eliot shimmies his swimsuit back over his hips while Quentin drags the raft back to shore.</p><p>The first aid station is the main reason Quentin's sunburn hadn't even lasted a day. He wonders if Eliot had known about that magical remedy, when he'd given Quentin his aloe massage. There'll be time for contemplation later, though, because Eliot is clearly in pain. Quentin helps him to the tent and then moves out of the way while Eliot gets checked out.</p><p>After the doctor removes the stingers, she puts on a salve that temporarily dulls the pain, but by the strain in Eliot's face, it doesn't do a lot. "I can mix you a tonic that will take the pain away entirely, but it doesn't mix well with… recreational substances."</p><p>Eliot's expression turns dark. "You mean…"</p><p>"No alcohol or narcotics for 24 hours, or you'll feel a lot worse pain than this," she says tersely.</p><p>"<em>Eliot</em>," Quentin reprimands when Eliot hesitates.</p><p>"The pain's not so bad," Eliot says through a grimace.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Quentin murmurs to himself. He has to turn away; the sight of Eliot in pain, <em>wilfully</em> now, is too much.</p><p>"Fine," Eliot bites out, "I'll take the tonic."</p><p>Quentin sighs in relief. The doctor is kind enough not to comment on his rudeness as she moves away to mix it up. "We can have plenty of fun without drugs or alcohol," Quentin reminds him quietly.</p><p>"It's our last night," Eliot says, looking more sad now than in pain. "The bonfire's tonight, I wanted to take Prismazone with you and watch the fireworks."</p><p>It's a fight not to roll his eyes. He has to humor Eliot until he's got that tonic down his throat. So instead he pats Eliot's arm and pretends this is the worst thing to ever happen.</p><p>Eliot takes the cup he's handed, glaring at the contents for a moment, but then he swallows it down like a shot. After a moment, he sits up a bit straighter, wriggling his hips a little. "<em>Oh</em>," he says delightedly. "You failed to mention it would feel like <em>that</em>. Can I get another one of those for the road?"</p><p>The doctor takes the empty cup from him, seeming amused. "Afraid not. You should thank your boyfriend for looking out for you."</p><p>Quentin blushes, staring at the ground and waiting for Eliot to correct her. Instead, Eliot sighs and says, "I know. He's got a better head on his shoulders than I do."</p><p>Quentin jerks his head up to see Eliot's expression, but it's too late; he's already shifting to stand from the examination table. Eliot has a couple of forms to sign, and then he's grabbing at Quentin's elbow and pulling him bodily out of the tent.</p><p>"I'm not sure what she put in that potion, but right now I feel really fucking good, and since I can't take anything else to do that until we're back home, we're taking advantage of it while it lasts."</p><p>Quentin goes along without complaint, turned on by the desperate edge of Eliot's voice. With the way Eliot's acting, he expects him to stop at the first available surface, but he guides them past the pool in the direction of their room.</p><p>The door is just barely closed behind them before Eliot pushes Quentin back against it, kissing him sloppily and then dropping to his knees, yanking at Quentin's suit. Quentin has just enough time to say, "Oh, I thought—" before Eliot sucks his cock into his mouth and his sentence turns into an incoherent moan.</p><p>"God, you taste so good," Eliot says, eyes bright as he stares up at Quentin, continuing to pump his cock. Quentin can't quite form words, not with that picture seared into his brain. Eliot twists his hand a bit, making Quentin gasp as he says, "I want you inside me."</p><p>"W-what?" Quentin says, not sure if he heard him right.</p><p>Eliot rises from his kneel, keeping his hand on Quentin's cock and his eyes locked on Quentin's. "I want you inside me. Filling me up. Fucking me." He leans in to lick the shell of Quentin's ear before whispering, "Would you like that?"</p><p>Quentin shudders as his cock throbs in Eliot's hold. "God, Eliot. Yes, fuck. I'd love that."</p><p>The prep takes a while, partially because Quentin is nervous, but mainly because Eliot asks him to take his time. All the while Eliot keeps <em>saying things</em>, about how amazing Quentin looks, about how good Quentin is gonna feel inside him. Quentin is a mess of arousal already by the time he rolls the condom on and slicks himself up.</p><p>"Hey," Eliot says. He already looks blissed out, sprawled across the bedsheets, and all Quentin has done is finger him. "C'mere and kiss me."</p><p>That Quentin can do. He expects the kiss to be filthy, or sloppy like how they started, or maybe just a quick swipe of the tongue. But instead Eliot kisses him sweetly, slowly, until his lips tilt into a smile, effectively breaking the kiss. He pulls Quentin forward to tilt their foreheads together with a hand on the back of his neck; Quentin appreciates the moment to just breathe.</p><p>"Alright, Coldwater," Eliot murmurs, "have your way with me." Quentin huffs, not quite a laugh, but he finds his nerves are calmer when he sits back.</p><p>Pushing his way into Eliot, Quentin tries to organize his thoughts into words, but he can't manage anything that isn't a cliche, things like <em>tight heat</em> and <em>so gorgeous </em>and <em>good, good, </em>so<em> good, god</em>. Eliot keeps <em>clenching</em> around him, so that by the time Quentin has pushed every inch of the way inside he feels like he's one second away from coming. He focuses on unsexy thoughts—the essay he'll have to write next week, Mayakovsky's unwelcome comments, ugh, just Mayakovsky—until he feels like he's got more control over himself.</p><p>He lets out a shuddering breath and meets Eliot's eyes. "How d'you feel?"</p><p>"Mm, so good," Eliot says, letting his bottom lip slip from his teeth. He's got a hand on his dick, stroking it slowly. "Fuck me, Quentin."</p><p>So Quentin starts to move, quickly getting lost in that velvet slide as Eliot moans and rocks back into him. He struggles to remember what he likes best, when he's being fucked, but ultimately he just focuses on Eliot's reactions and tries to go for anything that draws a gasp or moan.</p><p>Overall, Eliot seems <em>really into it</em>, enough that Quentin has to take a break a couple of times so he can make it last. When he does, he leans into Eliot, capturing his lips in a slow, sensual kiss that warms him to his core.</p><p>When he shifts back, working back up to a rhythm for a third time, Eliot keens out a new moan that goes right to Quentin's dick.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, yeah<em> yeah right there</em>, baby," Eliot gasps out, his hand moving lightning fast over his cock. Feeling confident that Eliot is close, Quentin drills into him without restraint, moaning at the sensation as Eliot shouts and spills all over his fist.</p><p>Satisfied that Eliot is satisfied, Quentin lets himself get lost in the haze of his arousal, the perfect slide of his cock inside Eliot, the flushes of pleasure all over Eliot's body.</p><p>"That's it, baby. You made it so good for me. Come for me, now," Eliot says, and Quentin can't help but comply.</p><p>"<em>God</em>, Eliot," he whines, his hips jerking as his cock pulses. He'd never have guessed 'baby' would be a welcome term of endearment, let alone a hot one, but coming from Eliot it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.</p><p>He slips out of Eliot and ties off the condom, letting Eliot dispose of it telekinetically as he cuddles up against him. He performs the cleanup spell—an old habit after this last week—and then leans in to kiss Eliot. It's a lazy, languid kiss, accompanied by Eliot playing with his hair.</p><p>"I think it's a good time for a nap," Quentin finally says, settling back into the mattress.</p><p>Eliot curls an arm around him. "Don't sleep too long, you'll miss the bonfire. Margo can hook you up with some Prismazone; it shouldn't be hard to find."</p><p>"I'm not going without you," Quentin says.</p><p>He expects Eliot to argue, but instead he just smiles back at him. "Fine, but you should still take the Prismazone. No reason we both should be limited to the human visible light spectrum."</p><p>Quentin hums. "Maybe I will, then." For now, he's content to doze against Eliot's shoulder, with their legs tangled up in the bedsheets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>